


Dr. Faustus

by j_blueberry



Category: Will (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_blueberry/pseuds/j_blueberry
Summary: Идет ли Уилл на сделку с Дьяволом, или Марло всего лишь человек?





	Dr. Faustus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dr. Faustus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544207) by [fineandwittie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineandwittie/pseuds/fineandwittie). 



> Кода/AU к 1х03 "Two Gentlemen"

— Пойдем, выпьем.

Уилл застыл, услышав голос Марло. Последнего, кого он ожидал бы увидеть в эту ночь, последнего, кто попытался бы его остановить.

Он медленно развернулся. Марло стоял посреди улицы, капая на землю промокшими, темными от дождя волосами. Они облепляли его лицо, подчеркивая резкость черт. Скулы казались бритвенно-острыми даже на вид, если бы только Уилл имел смелость их коснуться. Одежда плотно облегала кожу, открывая структуру костей и плоти. Глаза сверкали в скудном свете окружающих их домов.

Уилл сглотнул внезапно ставшим сухим горлом. Он хотел упасть на колени и молить Марло о помощи. Он хотел обнять его и вытащить из-под дождя. Он хотел вырвать эти блестящие глаза или скусать проклятую усмешку с его губ.

В глазах Марло было знание. Целый мир, о котором Уилл понимал так ничтожно мало и который он так желал постичь. Он хотел... Он не был уверен, чего именно. С первой же их встречи, Уилла тянуло к Марло какой-то невидимой силой, чем-то ему доселе неизвестным.

Долго размышляя, Уилл пришел к выводу, что это мог быть Дьявол. Размытые духи прошлого нашептывали о Марло и его грехе, Марло и его распущенности, Марло и его содомии.

Уилл поежился, как и всегда при мысли о том последнем и сопровождающем его липком чувстве в груди. Однажды он попытался заставить Марло понять, но провалился, как и в последующий раз. Он, казалось, не мог полно сформулировать свои мысли.

— Могу я, что? — Марло, вероятно, в первый раз говорил с искренним любопытством, а не насмешкой.

Уилл вдохнул, затем медленно выдохнув.  
— Можешь мне показать? Можешь... объяснить?

Вопросы были незаконченными, невнятными обрывками фраз в прохладном вечернем воздухе, но Марло понял. Всегда понимал.

Усмешка на его губах стала отчетливей.  
— Забудь о выпивке. Пойдем ко мне домой. Возможно, мы сможем помочь друг другу.

Уилл оглянулся: в конце улицы остановился его кузен. Прячущийся в темноте, словно паук, пытающийся сплести сеть, достаточно большую, чтобы опутать королеву. В конце улицы он может успокоить совесть и замолить грехи.

В конце улицы он может никогда больше не писать, может оказаться загнанным в ловушку брака, его жизни, паутины его кузена.

Он бросил взгляд на Марло, терпеливо ждущего под дождем. Наблюдавшего за ним широкими миндалевидными глазами, улыбающимися, как казалось, сами по себе.

С Марло он мог познать мир. С Марло он мог увидеть больше, достичь большего, быть большим. Он хотел писать пьесы, которые отражали бы природу, показывали бы людям их собственный внутренний мир. Но он не сможет этого сделать без понимания человеческой природы. И кто же лучший знаток темноты людских душ, чем Марло, к которому тьма льнула, словно любовник.

Уилл качнулся вперед, к Марло и величию, что он обещал. Это определенно проделки Дьявола. Марло протянул ему руку. Уилл сглотнул, отведя последние мысли кузену, Элис, Анне и детям. Все казалось таким далеким и незначительным.

Пальцы Марло были длинными, тонкими, почти скелетными. Он собирался пожать ему руку, но в итоге просто задержал его ладонь в своей. Он усмехнулся. Марло развернул их и повел вниз по улице, подальше от Саутвелла.


End file.
